The Marks That Define Us
by Kitsune Heart
Summary: As always seems the case, random events lead to intriguing discoveries between Artemis and Holly. A discussion of personal history, body modification, and lifelong reminders of the things that make us who we are. And, of course, a nice bit of fluff. ;p


**A SELECTION from this fanfiction follows this author's note. If you wish to read the FULL fanfiction, you can find it at the author's Archive of Our Own account, linked on her profile.**

I have made the decision to cut off my fanfiction from this site due to ideological differences with site management. I believe that fan-works should be free, which means not only free monetarily, but also free of restrictions such as this site's ban on chat-fics (virtually ruining the Homestuck fandom), second-person point of view stores (it's...a POV...really), and, of course, adult materials, among other things.

I understand that this may upset some readers, but I ask that you respect my decision about how to manage my creative works. They still exist, un-altered, on another site.

I highly recommend you give AO3 a try. Joining the Archive of Own is a simple process, though it may take a few days to go through the waiting list. However, AO3 was created by fans, is FUNDED by fans (meaning it is advertisement-free), and does not restrict anything unless for valid copyright issues. It also has a robust tagging and search system, as well as a series manager, which will reduce the confusion regarding many of my works. If you are an author and would like an invitation, please message me through PM to see if I have any available.

Thank you for all your support as I entered into the world of fan-works. If you're interested in more of my fan-works, including audio productions, cosplay, and videos, please check my Tumblr, also linked on my profile.

Fan-girling with you all,

Kit

* * *

><p>Lazy days. It was weird. Thinking that they had those, now. Days to lay back, read (well, that was Artemis, mostly), watch television (Holly, of course), and dress in casual jeans and t-shirts (entirely Holly, unless Angeline was feeling meddlesome)<em>.<em> No crises. No death from every direction. Just daily duties, the occasional business meeting, and relaxation.

Though, today, it seemed Holly couldn't relax much. Artemis tried to keep an eye on his computer screen, seeking out that tiny little contract loophole that would allow him to utterly ruin his current business partner. It was proving difficult, as Holly was on the navy-blue fainting couch near his bedroom window, still for a minute or two at a time, them cursing softly and putting a hand on her stomach. Rubbing her stomach. Twitching and putting her fingers under her shirt, and _that_ was something that could not be ignored.

"Stupid...grah...d'arvit!" Holly sat up, lifting her shirt and looking down at whatever she found there. "Oh, great. I knew I shouldn't have put this one in. Artemis, you need to have a little bit of a talk with Juliet about elves."

"Pardon?" Artemis decided that, since she had addressed him, it was entirely acceptable for him to look at her and to admire the beautifully tanned expanse of skin she had exposed. He'd never considered it particularly alluring before, but seeing her bared waist from the side was an entirely enjoyable experience.

"I thought it was silver," Holly muttered, fiddling near her stomach before removing her hands, now holding something in the light, the setting sun sending up a brief flash. "But...yeah..._humans_. Stainless steel. Seriously, why you all have such an obsession with steel and iron, I'll never know, but it makes my life _way_ too difficult."

"Iron is a remarkably versatile metal," Artemis stated evenly. "Surely the People had to use it at one point in their development. I can't imagine a civilization that..." Another flash from Holly's palm distracted him for just a split-second, and he squinted, wishing he could simply telescope his vision. Though it wasn't really necessary, as he suddenly understood and his eyes shot wide again. "H-Holly, do you have a...is that a navel ring?"

**[END SELECTION]**

* * *

><p><strong>This story, in its entirety, can be found at Kitsune Heart's AO3 account, linked in her profile.<strong>


End file.
